Compute systems may include peripheral devices, such as network devices, that add to the functionality of the computing system. In many cases, the peripheral devices are connected to the computing system using an interconnect. The interconnect may implement a standard bus protocol, such as any of the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) family of bus protocols. To communicate with the peripheral device, a host processor of the computing system may transmit packets via the bus to the peripheral device. The packets may be configured to perform access operations (e.g., read and write operations) at the local memory device of the peripheral device to control an operation at the peripheral device. The packets may include host addresses in a host address space in which the host processor operates. The host addresses may be translated into device addresses in a device address space in which the peripheral device operates, to perform the access operations at the local memory device.